Twists & Turns
by kelseyelizabethxo
Summary: Love is a curious thing. It can pull you together, or tear your entire world apart. For some, you meet that special someone and it's all smooth sailing from there. Unfortunately, aboard the Dawn Treader, the waters of love are wild...5/6/2013: ABANDONED
1. Chapter 1

**New story! Which I am beyond excited for! It's definitley going to be different than anything that I've ever written, and I don't want to give too much away but...some parts of this may be gross/offensive, but it's not like its straight up gross...ya know? I must be confusing you, so I'll just let you know what I'm talking about when I get to that part. The rating is M because of the part that's gross/offensive, and maybe for sexual stuff as well...but I haven't decided yet. Anyways, this story takes place aboard the Dawn Treader (I know, I know, I've done that before. But this is ENTIRELY different), and here are the ages of the main characters:**

**Lucy-15**

**Edmund-17**

**Caspian-20**

**Alright so...here we go! Oh yeah...and Eustace isn't going to Narnia. I don't like him.**

**EDMUND'S POV**

It had been three years, three _dreadful _years since he had left Narnia for the second time. Three years since Aslan had told Lucy and himself that they would be coming back. Three years of waiting, and Edmund Pevensie was starting to have his doubts about the truth behind Aslan's words. These thoughts, of course, were always encased with guilt, on account of the fact that ever since Aslan had forgiven him for helping the White Witch, he trusted him completely. But how was he to not have doubts? Everytime he would turn a corner, open a door, or even look in a mirror, Edmund would pray that he would be taken back to Narnia by some sort of magical pull or force. Since the two ways he had been previously taken were pretty random, he had no idea what to expect. _Perhaps Aslan doesn't want me there...because of these thoughts that I've been having. Thoughts of doubt, and thoughts about...well..._ He shook his head, not wanting to dwell on that right now. Ever since Susan, Peter, and his parents had gone off to America, leaving Lucy and himself behind, his life had taken a dreadful turn. Forced to bunk with his obnoxious, know-it-all cousin Eustace Clarence Scrubb, Edmund tried his hardest to make it through the never-ending days full of either school work or chores for his lazy Aunt Alberta and Uncle Harold without punching a wall. The only reason he put on a brave face, and the only reason he was sane, was Lucy. Edmund knew that nothing made his baby sister more upset than someone else being upset. She always wanted everyone happy, everyone smiling. He had to admit, he was jealous of her complete faith that they would one day return to Narnia. In fact, it was all she ever spoke of. Narnia. Of their times there, of their friends. She didn't even think of considering the fact that if they somehow did go back one day, that their friends may be long gone, just like the last time. But no, he couldn't mention that to her, he couldn't cause her and grief. Admittedly, Edmund did not exactly have a knack for hiding his feelings. He was an "open book," as Lucy would say. She could read him so easily, and somehow managed to cheer him up by getting _angry _with him for being in a mood. He shook his head, she was a character.

"Edmuuuund!" Speak of the devil. He rolled his eyes and peeled himself from his less than comfortable bed, chuckling at Lucy's repeated calls of his name in a sing-song voice. Making a disgusted face at a jar full of unidentifiable insects, some sort of sick hobby his cousin took up, he went to open the door, finding his sister peering up at him knowingly. She crossed her arms across her chest in a huff, cocking her head to the side. "You pretty much bolted up here after supper, so I ate your ice cream," she bragged, giggling slightly. "I know something must be up if you're rejecting a dessert of any kind, so what is it?" _Why does she find it so entertaining to bug me consistently? _Just as he was about to voice this opinion out loud, the pig walked up behind her, otherwise known as Eustace.

"What are you two doing?" He sneered, purposely bumping Edmund's shoulder as he walked past him into the room, smiling proudly at the jar of bugs that Edmund had gagged at only moments ago.

"It's this thing called having a conversation. I would call you dumb for not knowing, but considering as no one ever wants to have one with you...I'll let it slide," he answered cockily, wanting so badly to push the pig around a little bit. Eustace was so tiny and weak, Edmund could probably snap him like a twig. He felt Lucy elbow him in the ribs, and then grab his wrist and tug him away.

"Come on, Ed," she said with a sigh, also clearly annoyed by the interruption but still not wanting a fight to break loose. "Let's just talk in my room."

"Good idea," he grumbled, pulling his hand away from hers and giving Eustace one final glare before leading her two doors down to the room she was staying in. Although the walls were a dirty shade of white and the bed was covered with sickly-green colored blanket, Lucy's bedroom was the only room in the entire Scrubb household that had any sort of decoration. A picture of an ocean during a heavy storm, with a regal looking ship sailing in the distance. Lucy loved the picture, because she said that the ship reminded her of Narnia. Edmund had been skeptical at first, probably just because at the mention of the magical land he normally turns off his hearing. Though he had to admit that the royal purple sails and with the way the boat was shaped like a dragon, the ship did look like something straight out of Narnia. After closing the door, Edmund plopped down on Lucy's bed, where she was already seated, staring at the painting.

"I've never seen a ship like this in this world," she spoke in awe, her brilliant blue eyes full of fascination. "It's just so...Narnian," the last word rolled of her tongue with the sweetest ring to it, as if it were something sacred. "I remember how you, Peter and Susan would go off on dangerous adventures on ships like this, but I was never allowed to go. I hated you all for that," she laughed softly and hugged herself. Although Edmund wanted nothing more than to change the subject, talking about Narnia made Lucy happy no matter what, so he went along with it this time.

"Knowing you, you would have fell off and gotten sucked into the water," he joked, scooting a little closer to her and nudging her arm. "And then we would have had to rescue you, which is nothing new," she rolled her eyes and swatted at his arm playfully.

"I didn't need rescuing _that _often..."

"Oh? Because I seem to remember you getting lost in the forest about..." he counted on his fingers. "Five times. Getting captured and held as a prisoner that one time. Oh, and you also were thrown off of like three horses. Then of course you spooked another horse and it went wild and took you speeding towards a cliff and-"

"Oh, sod off Ed!" She jabbed him in the side with her elbow forefully, but he could tell that she was amused because he could see her trying hard to fight a grin. "Anyways," she began, brushing some hair from her face and looking at him seriously, knowingly. "What were you upset about before?" He was a fool to believe that she had forgotten so easily. Edmund shrugged half-heartedly, wanting to play it off as nothing.

"I was just thinking about some stuff," he mumbled, moving away from her slightly. Lucy let out an irritated sigh and shook her head.

"Just tell me," she pressured impatiently. "How am I to help if I don't know what he problem is?"

"You can't help!" He snapped before he even thought twice about it, his eyes automatically searching hers for some sort of emotion. He mentally smacked himself for being cross with her, he really was an arse sometimes. Thankfully, there was no sadness. Unfortunately, there was anger.

"Why are boys such prats?" She complained, rising to her feet and pointing an accusing finger at him. "Do you people like being upset or something? I mean, it would be so much easier to tell me so I can try and help!" He shook his head, beginning to grow impatient. _I can't tell her what's going on. She'll be disappointed and hate me forever. _

"Well why can't girls just let it go?" He turned it back on her, watching with satisfaction as she fought for a comeback, eventually just rolling her eyes dramatically and stomping her foot.

"You're a jerk of a big brother!"

"Well you're a brat of a baby sister!" She growled.

"I am NOT a baby!"

"Could've fooled me! And the entire world!"

"Ugh!" She threw her hands in the air in frustration and turned her back on him, focusing her attention back on the painting. He rolled his eyes, happy that he had won and looking towards the door, waiting to hear the yells for them to shut up. "Ed..." Lucy started, her voice changing completely. She sounded as if she forgot how to breathe.

"You okay?"

"Yeah but..." She stepped closer to the painting on the wall. "I think the water is moving," at her words, Edmund shot up and hurried to her side just in time to see the picture begin to leak sea water.

"You don't think...?"

"Well of course that's what I think!" She exclaimed, and he could hear the smile in her voice but was too preoccupied to look at her. His stomach was in knots and he watched in amazement as the water began to pour out faster. This was it. They were being taken back to Narnia after all of this time. _So why am I so nervous? _Lucy's voice pulled him from his trance. "The water, Edmund!" He heard splashing, and realized that the water was already to their waists, and that Lucy was having difficulty keeping her head in the air. Before he could reach for her, he was pulled under by a powerful wave, salt water burning his lungs. He knew better than to open his eyes, and fought the waves with them closed as he swam upward. He finally came up sputtering and gasping for air, tossing his head back and forth desperately for any sign of Lucy.

"Lucy!" Someone cried, a male voice that definitley wasn't his own. Edmund turned just in time to see someone dive into the water, coming back up moments later with Lucy clinging to him.

"Caspian!" Lucy exclaimed, looking excitedly in Edmund's direction and pushing some wet hair away that was clinging to her face. "Look Edmund! It's Caspian! We're in Narnia!" Breathing a sigh of relief from seeing that she was alright, he started to swim toward them just as he noticed that the ship from the painting in Lucy's room was floating before them, dozens of crew members leaning over railings to look down at them. Some of their jaws were practically on the ground at the sight of a few random teenagers suddenly appearing in the sea, while others hurriedly prepared a lifting board to pull them up. Edmund watched as Caspian and Lucy climbed on and were pulled up, only relaxing to climb on himself when he was for sure that Lucy was on board. As he held onto the ropes, he prayed that he wouldn't have to face the great lion straight away. He didn't want to see the look of disappointment and disgust in His eyes. He was given a towel as soon as his feet hit the deck floor, and smiled at his old royal friend who had handed it to him. It definitley seemed to have been a few years in Narnia since Lucy and Edmund had been here last. Caspian was taller and stronger looking, with the same shoulder length brown hair and tanned skin, though now he had a slight bit of stubble on his cheeks.

"What in the world are you two doing here?" Caspian asked incredously, directing his attention and his question more at Lucy than himself, chuckling with amusement. "How did you end up in the sea?"

"We have no idea," Lucy giggled, wrapped up in a blanket like a butterfly in it's cocoon. "But I'm glad that we are," she blushed as Caspian wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. Edmund didn't fail to notice how his eyes scanned her over adoringly. Lucy looked as if she was trying rather hard to look anywhere but at her brother.

"As am I," the young king answered her simply. "Perhaps we should get you into some dry clothes, wouldn't want you getting sick," he rubbed his hand over her arm to perhaps gain some friction to warm her up. "Men!" He began. "Behold our cast aways! Edmund the Just," he swept a hand toward Edmund's direction, and Edmund felt his heart swell with pride at being referred to in his formal name. "And the beautiful Queen Lucy the Valiant," Caspian continued, and Edmund looked just in time to see Lucy's cheeks turn a rosy shade at the king's referrance to her as beautiful. Edmund clenched his jaw tightly. "High King and Queen of Narnia!" Lucy and Edmund tried to remain humble as Caspian's entire crew bowed before them, something that they still were not used to, for they were just as normal as everyone else in there own world. As they stood, Caspian directed his attention on them once more.

"I'm so sorry Lucy, but we do not have any women's clothes on board since we are an all male crew. You'll have to make do with some of my things. They will be big but," he gave her a little squeeze. "I bet you will still be the most gorgeous sight we will see on this voyage." Lucy got impossibly red. Edmund gave Caspian a pointed look that he either didn't catch or didn't care about getting. _He is rather forward, isn't he? _Edmund wasn't the only Pevensie that was an open book, because he could tell in a heart beat that Lucy loved this attention. She wasn't used to being daughted over back in England, for any sort of male infatuation was usually reserved for Susan. Edmund could already forsee Lucy batting her eye lashes at Caspian, just hoping for another compliment. Finally, having seen enough, Edmund made a point to shoot the king one last glare before following him off to get some clothing. "You can take my cabin, Lucy. Edmund and I will sleep with the rest of the crew. I don't want you to be uncomfortable." _So my comfort means nothing to you? Because watching you drool over my baby sister isn't my idea of a comfortable situation._

**I seriously did not plan on beginning another story, although I've had this one in my head for a while, but I couldn't help it. I'm also going to co-write a Lucy/Caspian story with another author, so I'll be doing that as well. Anyways, let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews! I hope you like chapter 2!**

**Chapter 2**

**CASPIAN'S POV**

_No, no way. There is no possible way that this is little Lucy. She's still as sweet and lovable as ever, but I certainly don't remember Lucy looking so...beautiful, _Caspian thought as he eyed the young girl walking toward him from below the deck, dressed in his own clothing. He hadn't asked her yet, but could easily guess that she is probably at least two years older than the last time he had seen her. After mentally smacking himself for being so forward with her, he had led Lucy and Edmund below deck to show them where they would be sleeping, and couldn't help but grin like a fool when Lucy had turned to him and told him how much she liked his cabin. Caspian had a hard time telling whether Edmund was not happy to be sleeping in the barracks with the rest of the crew and himself, or if the younger boy was just unhappy to see him. Deciding that he would get to the bottom of that later, he took a moment to observe Lucy as she made her way closer to where he stood. She was certainly taller, though still a little over a foot shorter than him, and had new curves that she seemed to be growing into. Her brown hair was tamed, hanging in waves at her waist and had a golden shine to it. All of these changes aside, she still had the same gorgous, child-like face, equipped with a button nose, big blue eyes and a sea of freckles. He gripped the railing he was holding onto a little tighter when she smiled sweetly, finally standing in front of him.

"So were heading to the Lone Islands, correct?" She questioned casually, leaning against the railing and looking him straight in the eyes. He got sort of distracted looking at her, and saw her bite her lip nervously. "Caspian?" She tried again, giggling. He shook his head, mentally smacking himself yet again for making himself look slow and possibly drooling, he couldn't quite remember. He discreetly wiped his chin just to be safe.

"Uh-what? Oh yes! The Lone Islands! We should be there by tommorow morning," he put a hand to the back of his neck just so that he could be doing something. _Great job, Caspian. Lucy has only been on the ship for like an hour and you've already made yourself look like a complete idiot. _

"Are you okay?" Her voice interrupted his thoughts. She put a hand on his arm and looked up at him curiously, her voice full of worry. "You're acting sort of...strange."

"Doesn't he always?" Edmund jumped in, having just walked up to them only moments ago. Caspian could tell by the tone of his voice that Edmund wasn't joking, but chuckled as if it was to diffuse the growing tension. Lucy, on the other hand, shot her brother one of "those" looks.

"Not any more so than you, Ed," she answered pointedly, tucking some hair behind her ear and discreetly rolling her eyes. Edmund didn't see this, but Caspian did, and couldn't help but grin slightly.

"Whatever," Edmund rolled it off his back, and continued to focus all of his attention on her, and pretending that Caspian did not exist. "It's getting dark, Lu. You should be off to bed," Lucy raised her eyebrows and crossed her arms across her chest, clearly put off at his order.

"I'm not tired."

"Why can't you just listen to what I say?"

"Um I don't know, cause I'm not _five, _and you _aren't _my dad," she replied sarcastically, and Caspian was sort of beginning to wish that he wasn't present to witness this sibling quarrel.

"Lucy," Edmund continued in a warning voice. "Now." Lucy scrunched up her nose at him, a signal Caspian remembered to mean that she was angry and trying not to yell.

"Fine," she muttered, before turning to Caspian and giving him the sweetest smile he had ever seen, speaking in a voice to match. "Caspian, could you show me to my cabin again? I forgot where it is," he nodded quickly, not able to say no to her, while Edmund huffed in annoyance.

"_I _can show you, Lucy."

"Yes, but I didn't ask you to, did I?" At this, Edmund clamped his mouth shut, his face red with a mixure of embarassment and rage, and he turned on his heels sharply, storming off. After seeing that he was out of ear shot, Caspian spoke up.

"And you say I'm acting strange," he said with a chuckle, feeling triumphant after seeing that he made her laugh. "Did you really forget how to get to your cabin?" He cocked an eyebrow, finding it hard to believe, since it was pretty much the first door down below the deck. She shrugged.

"No. I just was getting tired of Edmund being a jerk. I really have no idea what has gotten into him lately."

"He's just a big brother. It's how they act," he replied. "He isn't half as bad as I remember Peter to be," at this, Lucy nodded in agreement and smiled widely.

"Yes, but Peter is sweet about it. Edmund just acts like he is in charge of me. Which he isn't," she was sure to add, before taking his arm and tugging slightly. "Now you can "show me" to my cabin," she finished with a laugh. He looked down at her questioningly, yet he didn't fight her.

"I thought you said that you didn't really forget?"

"And?" She challenged, and he chuckled, she was rather silly at times. He took her arm properly and led her down below deck to his, but for the time being, her cabin. Opening the door for her, he let her go with a twinge of disappointment.

"Goodnight, Lucy. I hope you sleep-" but he was cut off when she closed the gap between them and wrapped her arms around his stomach in a hug. He hesitated for a moment, before grinning and folding his arms around her and resting his chin on the top of her head.

"I haven't gotten to properly greet you! And I've missed you," she said the last part in a hushed, embarassed tone. He only smiled and muttered it back into her ear, still holding her close to him. Lucy had been the one that he grew closest to during his time in Aslan's Howe, so of course he had missed her terribly.

**XoXoXoXo**

_Stupid jerk face prat, _Edmund kept repeating insults as such in his head while pacing through his not-so-private sleeping quarters. _Just because I'm not Peter, that doesn't mean that he can just drool over Lucy right in front of me! _Looking around just to make sure that he was still alone, and that the rest of the crew and Caspian was still above deck instead of watching him throw a fit like an idiot, he plopped down on the bunk that Caspian had assigned to him. _Stupid mother fuc-_

"Edmund," an all too familiar voice spoke in a smooth, velvety way that should have made him leap for joy, though given the circumstances, it made him quake with fear. He shot up out of bed and easily found the hard-to-miss lion sitting calmly at his bed side.

"Aslan," he breathed, not knowing whether or not to just sit there or kiss His feet and beg for forgiveness. "I'm-"

"Sorry, I'm aware. It is not pleasing to know how much you doubted me while you were away from Narnia, child," He gave Edmund the same, unreadable stare as he slid off the bunk to stand before Him, still finding it hard to find the words to properly express his feelings and guilt. "But you have other troubles, yes?"

"Yes," he muttered in response, his cheeks beginning to grow hot with embarassment, as his eyes wandered away so that they didn't have to look at the perfect being before him.

"Look at me, Edmund," Aslan ordered calmly, yet Edmund still became fearful and quickly did what he was told. "There is nothing wrong with it."

"But there _is,"_ he protested, shaking his head and sitting back down on his bunk, burying his head in his hands to hide his shame.

"In other circumstances, it would not be acceptable. But you know as well as I that you aren't-"

"Please, stop! I hate it when someone says that," he moaned, finding his bravery to cut off the great cat surprising, yet he could not help it.

"You aren't though. And if you were honest from the beginning, if all of you were, you may not have this problem. You need to be honest, child."

"But what if-" but when he looked up, Aslan was gone. He was alone again, and perhaps, Aslan was never even there. Maybe he was going insane. Nevertheless, he now knew what he had to do.

**XoXoXoXo**

After pounding on the door for what seemed like an eternity, and finding it odd that no one woke up and came out and yelled at him for being so loud, Edmund heard Lucy huff in annoyance from inside her cabin before coming to let him in. She threw the door open, her eyes full of rage at being woken up, but after seeing who it was and seeing that he looked rather distressed, her eyes softened and she pulled him inside.

"Edmund, are you alright?" She put a hand on his arm and looked him right in the eye but he suddenly felt sick and moved to sit on her bed. "Edmund?" She whispered, getting on her knees in front of him and taking both of his hands in hers. "Tell me what is wrong, and why you have been acting so strange lately." He snorted.

"Lately? I've always been strange. I'm not right," he averted his gaze, too ashamed to look her in the eye. She sighed and pulled her hands away, going to sit next to him and wrap and arm around his shoulders.

"There is nothing wrong with you," she whispered, rubbing his back in a soothing manner.

"Yes there is. I love you," he muttered. She laughed slightly.

"Well duh. I love you too, Ed."

"No," he groaned, turning to face her and seeing the confusion in her eyes. Seeing as there was no other way to get it into her head, he took a deep breath before smashing his lips to hers. He felt her jump slightly, before freezing, not responding to his kiss at all. He pulled away, finding her blue eyes wide with alarm and fear. "_I love you_, Lucy."

**Relax. Wait 'till the next chapter before going all Bible on me. I know it's really short, but the next chapter will be super long I promise(:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Don't. Shoot. Me. I know, I know, incest=bad. I'm totally against it as well, which is why you need to read this chapter (it's also why I felt the need to get started on it right away because I felt that I owed it to you guys. So please don't hate me. Anyways, thanks for the reviews! And I hope you like this chapter!**

**P.S. I'm sort of just dying to hear from a certain someone. A reviewer with a stick up her butt whose name has five letters and loves to write mean reviews on everyone's stories. She has done it to me before, and I would love for her to entertain me by doing it again. **

**Chapter 3**

**LUCY'S POV**

_Oh my goodness I'm going to hell. Hell I tell you! Though, Edmund kissed me but I didn't slap him so I must be going to hell for incest. _Lucy stared at her brother with wide eyes and a heart beating as fast it had ever before. She felt like she was going to get sick, and that she should really wipe off her mouth. Edmund looked pretty much the same way, except for probably the wiping his mouth thing because he did initiate the kiss. "What just...happened?" The fact that she even had a voice to speak astounded her, and she found herself scooting away from her brother in a way that was as discreet as she could manage.

"I-I should explain," he muttered, pulling away from her as well and wringing his hands in his lap. After what seemed like hours of him twisting his fingers, and her staring at him as if he were an alien, both in silence, he spoke again. "I haven't been honest with you, Lucy. Actually, the whole family hasn't been honest with you," he peeked up at her, his eyes full of hope, perhaps hope that she understood without him having to continue, but she merely shrugged half-heartedly.

"So, the family all knew of your feelings? And they didn't send you to a psychiatrist or something?" She really didn't mean that in a harsh way, honestly, but she figured that that is what any sane family would do. Patches grew on his cheeks and he shook his head "no," attempting a casual chuckle.

"No, Lu. They don't know that I am in love with you," she cringed at his words. "But they do know that I'm not your brother," he said the word "brother" in a hushed tone, one that was full of sadness and regret. It was clear that this was something he would have rather hidden from her forever. Lucy's heart stopped as her breath caught in her throat. _No, perhaps I didn't hear him right. _

"What?" Was all that she could say, praying desperately that she hadn't heard him correctly, and that he didn't just confess to her that they weren't really related. She wasn't so lucky.

"I'm not your brother, Lucy. Not even you're step-brother," he was clenching his fists so hard that his knuckles had turned white, and he seemed to be getting paler by the minute. Lucy felt like she needed to lay down, because it was very possible that she might pass out on the spot.

"I-I don't," she took several deep breaths in an attempt to prevent the sick in her stomach from coming up, the room starting to spin. "Huh?" She grunted, all of the vocabulary she had learned so far in secondary school having flown out the window. She felt his warm hand grasp her icy one, but she snapped it away, she part of skin where he touched her seeming to be on fire. His touch was almost painful. _It's wrong. Don't touch me. _

"Lu, please don't," he tried scooting closer to her, but she responded by pressing her back up against the head board of her bed and drawing her knees to her chest, her eyes on him as if he were some sort of predator stalking its prey. He looked hurt by her actions, but he seemed to get the message, moving himself to the end of the bed, facing her. At least there was a distance between them. Though, it still wasn't enough distance for her. "You know our old neighbor that dad is always talking about, Mrs. Collins?" She nodded her head slowly, wondering why it mattered. "She's my mom," he whispered. Lucy's eyes widened, but she made no effort to say anything, grunt, or even move in any way to tell him to continue, yet he did without permission. "We always told you that she died in childbirth, and that her baby was a still born. That is half true. I'm the child. My dad died in war while my mom was pregnant." All of the sudden, Lucy observed him closely, noting how his jet black hair and eyes didn't match that of her siblings, or even her parents. She supposed that she always knew that he looked different, but didn't think anything of it because he was her brother. _Brother. He doesn't love me like Peter does. _"Say something," he whispered, breaking her trance, and she realized that she had been staring at him for quite some time.

"Everyone knew but me?" She muttered incredulously, shaking her head in utter disbelief. Peter and Susan knew, but she did not. Why didn't she know? Did they not think that she could handle it? "Didn't you think that given your feelings, that this would have been something to tell me before you kissed me, or even years ago when everyone else found out? Do you really think that I'm that immature that I couldn't handle just as much as Peter and Susan?" Her voice was getting louder and she climbed off the bed and walked over to stand in front of him. He cowered down slightly as she pointed an accusing finger at him. "How could you keep this from me?"

"Lucy," he hissed, standing up. "Keep your voice down. Everyone is asleep," he grasped her lower arms gently but she felt fear invade her heart and she cringed away. _He shouldn't be touching me. There is something wrong with him mentally. This isn't right._

"You _are _my big brother. You have to be," she told herself more so than him, tears beginning to cloud her vision as she saw him shake his head in disagreement.

"I'm not Lucy. I am merely someone who was taken into your home by a great act of kindness," he explained gently, taking a step toward her. She took a step back. She was afraid he might kiss her again and she was already in enough trouble with Aslan as it was. She didn't think of him that way, he was her brother. She didn't care what he said.

"You are. You are," she muttered continuously, not wanting to even phathom that thought that when she had crawled into his bed on account of nightmares, that he was getting some sort of sick pleasure by it. Tears formed in his eyes as well as he denied her wishes again.

"I'm so sorry. But I'm not. Lucy, I've loved you this way since you were ten years old," his confession shook her. He had been secretly admiring her for so long. Secretly staring at her in the wrong way, and she had no idea because she knew that her brother would never do that.

"So," she hiccuped, her nose getting stuffy from all of her crying and her cheeks stained with salty tears that she could taste in her mouth. "Before then, you didn't love me? Like Peter does..."

"Of course I've always loved you, Luce," he assured her hurriedly. "But it was more of in a wonderful friend sort of way than a brotherly way. But now it's-"

"No!" She practically screamed, wanting to clamp her hands over her ears and refuse to listen to another word that escaped his sinful mouth. "Don't say it!" He groaned and went to move toward her when a knock at the door stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Lucy?" Caspian called from the hallway. "Are you alright? I heard yelling," he voice was sick with worry and he sounded as if he were either speaking rather loudly or pressing his lips right up to the wooden door, as if he were trying to be closer to her. Lucy's eyes darted to Edmund, his own full of fear, as well as looking as if he were pleading with her to not tell Caspian about what had happened. "Lucy? If you don't answer I'm going to have to come in uninvited," he warned out of worry, sounding desperate. Lucy dashed to the door and threw it open, not waiting for Caspian to speak before throwing her arms around his neck. He instantly hugged her shaking body. "What's going on here?" The king demanded at Edmund, who looked like a cookie jar bandit cowering in the corner.

"I-I..." Edmund's voice trailed off in a whisper, and Lucy felt chills go down her spine. She kept telling herself that Edmund wasn't right in the head, and that he must have the wrong idea about not being her brother. _How could I be so blind? I should have known. _"Lucy," she heard him mutter helplessly, and heard his footsteps as he walked up behind her. Caspian hugged her closer.

"I don't know what is going on here," Caspian began confusedly. "But you need to get back to bed, Edmund. I'll stay with Lucy for a while until she calms down," she felt his fingers tracing soothing patterns on her back. _Thank you. Please make him leave. _

"Like hell you will!" Edmund spat, his words finally coming back to him, his voice shaking with rage. "You aren't staying in her room with her, at night, unsupervised!" Before Caspian could retort, Lucy beat him to it.

"Like it would be any different than you doing it!" She cried, pulling away from Caspian to turn on her former brother, her eyes in slits. He looked hurt, but she knew that he knew that she was right. If he could do it morally, then so could Caspian. "Leave," she muttered, her voice full of bitter resentment. His eyes widened at the harshness in her voice, but he nodded slowly. He walked past her, pausing next to her as he seemed to be having an inner battle to hug her good night or so anything else. Finally, he chose to leave it at that, completely silent as he made his way out of the room, shutting her bed room door behind him.

"What happened, Lucy?" Caspian began, pulling her attention back to him. "I've never seen you fight with one of your brothers," if only he knew how badly that simple statement had hurt her. She really didn't want to get into it. They had only been on Caspian's ship for less than a day and they were already stirring up the drama, so she would spare him the details.

"It's," she trailed off, searching for something to say that would both calm him down, and not say too much about the revelation Edmund had just had. "Not what you think. Please, we can talk about it some other time. I really need to sleep," she muttered, feeling guilty for lying to him when all he was trying to do was help her. He had been so wonderful to her every second that she was aboard so far, and she had a feeling that he was going to pressure her until she eventually told him what had happened. But not tonight. Tonight, she had too much on her mind to drag someone else into her despair.

"Alright," he breathed, surprising her that he gave in so easily. She could tell, though, that he was only doing it for her sanity and that this conversation was now book marked to be continued at a later date. "I'll just leave you then," he grasped her hand lightly and guided her forward into another hug like they had shared earlier that evening. Lucy sighed at his comforting warmth and inhaled his familiar, musky scent. "If you need anything, just come and wake me," with this last, he pressed a hot kiss to her forehead, and took his leave.

**XoXoXoXo**

**CASPIAN'S POV**

"The Lone Islands!" Caspian announced to the crew as he pulled the telescope from his eye and handed to his captain, Lord Drinian, for him to take a look. "They seem to be completely uninhabited," he commented to Lucy, Drinian, and Edmund in a hushed tone. "But we shall search for the lords here nevertheless," after pulling Lucy and Edmund aboard, he wasted no time in telling them the reason for their voyage, and how persistent he felt in getting this done for his father's memory. The youngest Pevensie children, adventurous as always, had been excited for this new quest, and had agreed whole-heartedly to contribute in any way that they could. Everything seemed fine and well, seeing that two of his closest friends were now aboard with him, but the night had quickly took a turn for the bad. Now, as he stood as a barrier between the two siblings, he couldn't help but observe their behavior, and how they acted toward each other. He had quickly lost count on how many times he had seen Edmund try and fail to speak with her, as well as the times that Lucy had shaken her head in rejection, stepping closer to himself and practically hiding behind him. _What could Edmund have done that was so horrible that Lucy is acting this way? _During the time he had spent with the Pevensie children in Aslan's Howe, he had never once seen Peter or Edmund snap at Susan or Lucy. If there was even a mild disagreement, they were making up and hugging it out only an hour later. This behavior was odd, there was nothing else to it, and he had to figure out what was troubling Lucy so. The sadness he had seen in her eyes the night before and now as he looked upon her made his heart ache with sorrow, and he wanted nothing else than to steal away her troubles and see that perfect smile grace the Dawn Treader once more. As he stepped into one of the boats that would take them to the islands, Edmund climbing in beside him to help row as Lucy sat at the head with her hands clasped in her lap quietly, he sort of had the urge to grasp his oar and smack Edmund in the face with it. But what justification would he have? _This is for whatever you did to Lucy! _He would hollar as he beat him continuously. _No, _the young king shook his head to rid himself of those less than polite thoughts. _I need to figure out what is going on before I start beating people upside the head._ The only sound being made on the small row boat was the voice of Reepicheep, his little mouse friend whom he had met during his time in Aslan's Howe during the Pevensie's last trip to Narnia, speaking kindly with Lucy at the head of the boat. Lucy had always had a weakness for him, thinking him cute and huggable. Of course, such actions would be entirely inappropriate since he was a knight of Narnia, so she held herself back and looked upon him with wide blue eyes as he spoke to her in a soothing voice. Caspian snorted inwardly, even Reepicheep could tell that there was something the matter. Looking over his shoulder at the twin islands in near eye sight, Caspian smiled as the familiar feeling of adventure washed through his body. _Maybe some danger and excitement will get them talking._

**Let me know what you think! Thanks for reading you guys are the best!**


	4. Chapter 4

**See? I told you that I hate incest(: No Pevencest here people(: I'm not gross like that. Anyways, thanks for the reviews! Ugh, I've had like no time to write lately, and this chapter will probably be short because I just want to get something posted and not keep you guys waiting forever and ever. Okay so, enjoy chapter 4!**

**Chapter 4**

**CASPIAN'S POV**

As they climbed out of the boats after arriving at the Lone Islands, Caspian noted how Lucy rejected Edmund's offer of his hand to help her out. She had simply shaken her head, remaining in place as Edmund retreated with a hurt look clouding his brown eyes. Caspian sighed, beginning to grow tired of this awkward tension as he himself offered Lucy his hand, which she took without hesitation. Sparing an apologetic glance at Edmund, the young king winced at the angered one he recieved back, and tried to pretend as if he had not seen it. Having taken a few cautious steps ahead of everyone else, Drinian turned to adress him in a precautionary tone.

"It's a right bit too quiet for my liking, sire. I don't have a good feeling about this place," it was true, it was dead quiet on the once merry, Narnian inhabited islands. Edmund, having previously been named emperor of the Lone Islands, looked as if someone had punched him in the gut at this news, having once taken pride in the twin islands.

"Where is everybody?" Lucy mused quietly, her hand wrapped around the daggar in her sheath in preparation for any danger, eyeing the surrounding enviornment worriedly.

"Drinian," Caspian began in an orderly tone. "You and Reepicheep stay here and guard the boats. Lucy, Edmund and I will go on and search for the lords and food. If we do not return by nightfall, send a party," Drinian looked reluctant but nodded to his king, turning to go relay his words to Reepicheep who had remained in the boat. "It may seem uninhabited," he addressed Edmund and Lucy quietly. "But it looks like a good place for food. The lords would have likely stopped here," he explained, gripping his own sword in precaution as he took the lead, walking up the marbled path toward what looked like old buildings that he saw in the distance. Without thinking, he went to take Lucy's hand, not wanting her to be in any danger in this unknown territory, but thought better of it, snatching his hand away hoping that it would go unnoticed. It didn't, Lucy saw his inner battle and smiled weakly. She took his hand long enough to give it a light squeeze before pulling away, perhaps before Edmund could notice.

"I wonder where everyone has gone too," Edmund mused as he took his stride next to Caspian. "It's not like a whole community can just disappear without a trace."

"Looks like they didn't," Lucy whispered just as the trio happened upon a group of three slightly dingy looking men, whose eyes scanned over them with a look of greed.

"Hello," Caspian broke the ice in his kingly voice, offering a hand out for each of the men to shake. They accepted, with smirks across their faces. "We were just passing through for some food and noticed how quiet the place seems. Do you men know why that is?"

"Oh," the tallest, chubbiest, and scariest looking one was the first to make conversation. "It isn't a safe hour to be out and about. I suppose everyone is just being," he grinned widely and Caspian had to try hard not to make a face at his rotted teeth, a few of them being golden. "Cautious."

"Though," another began, circling around Caspian and Edmund to take a look at Lucy, who only stared back at him with eyes as cold as ice. "The three of you don't like like the sort to worry about that sort of thing. You are awfully strong and healthy looking," he got a little too close to Lucy for her liking, since her strong demeanor started to lighten as she took a step backward. "Quite a pretty little lass this one be." Just as Edmund was about to open his mouth, Caspian hurriedly took over.

"Yes she is. My wife, Lucy," he spoke as convincingly as possible, trying to ignore the discreet looks of questioning that both Lucy and Edmund were giving him. The man who had been interested in her groaned in disappointment and backed away from her.

"Perhaps you should learn to keep a better eye on her," the chubbiest man spoke again, making Caspian's eyebrows furrow in confusion. A second later, much more men appeared that the three of them had not been aware of, each grabbing one of them and pinning their arms to their sides. Lucy yelped in surprise and shouted repeated insults at the one who had grabbed her, while he only roared in seethed with anger at how he was being treated by these peasants, while Edmund tried to fight off the man holding him.

"Let her go!" He roared, not strong enough to break free but still giving the man holding him a run for his money. "I'll kill you!"

"Oh is that so?" The chubby man said sarcastically. "You had better watch out," he said to Caspian. "Seems this lad is fancying your wife," Caspian only growled and eyed the man holding Lucy dangerously. "You two take the boys, and the rest of us will take the little lass over to the market to get ready. Women sell first," he sneered at his own final comment, grabbing Lucy and holding her himself while ignoring both Edmund and Caspian's shouts at his back.

**XoXoXoXo**

"Slave traders," Caspian muttered into his hands as he sat upon the stone cold ground of the cellar that he and Edmund had been thrown into not so gently. Edmund hadn't sat down or relaxed for the entire time that they had been in there, he only paced back and forth with clenched fists while his entire body trembled. "I knew it from the moment they started checking us out. Commenting on how healthy and strong we are. And then what he said about Lucy," he finished with disgust, thinking back to the way the filthy man's beady eyes had traveled down her body hungrily.

"Why didn't you do something then?" Edmund roared in frustration, throwing his hands in the air. "You knew what they were doing, so why didn't you tell us to run or something? Or even pull your sword? They've got Lucy! Who knows what they are doing to her! And what was that about saying that she was your wife? Because she is _not _nor _will _she be!"

"If we would have run, we would have just led them to the entire crew. I _did _do _something._ I said that Lucy was my wife because of the way I know slave traders to treat women. They would have violated her. But not if they think she is betrothed," the thought of them putting their hands on Lucy made his blood boil, and he knew that if anything like that would have happened that he would have had to kill whoever was responsible. There was no living after hurting Lucy. Caspian was pretty sure that everything he had said after the word "violate" had gone completely over Edmund's head.

"They are going to WHAT? If they touch her, I'll kill every last one of them! See? THIS IS WHY YOU SHOULD HAVE SAID SOMETHING TO US SO THAT WE COULD GET OUT OF THERE! They are probably taking turns having their way with her as we speak!" _Don't talk about that. I don't want to think about that. _

"Aren't you listening? They won't touch her because they think that she is my wife. Trust me, there used to be a slave trade in Telmar when my uncle was king. They won't touch a married woman. They will sell her, but they won't do anything like that," this didn't seem to calm him enough, though he didn't speak any more of it.

"Well, we've got to get out of here before they sell her!" His face was red and he seemed like he was ready to kick down the cellar door. Caspian shook his head, wishing that the younger boy would sit and not waste his energy. He would need it later on.

"They may sell her off, but until all of the sales have been made, no one can collect their purchases. The entire lot is brought to the buyers and they place their bids, but the slaves are held until the end. The buyers will pay and collect their slaves after every slave has been placed on the stage. Eventually, they will take us out of here to be sold, and Lucy will still be out there. I told Drinian to send a party if it is past dawn before we come back, and it is nearing dawn now. The crew will come and help us escape, I'm sure of it," with this, Caspian reached up, grasping the sleeve of Edmund's shirt and yanking him down to sit. "So don't waste your energy. You need it to fight." Edmund sat, shoving the king away and put his head in his hands. Caspian wanted to sound sure that they would be rescued, and that they would see Lucy again. He had a lot of hope that everything would be okay, but still could not help but worry that he would never see Lucy again. He closed his eyes tightly as images of Lucy tied up and being dragged away invaded his mind. Never seeing her again, never being able to see her smile or tell her how he felt...

"She won't even speak to me. And now this is happening," Edmund mumbled in a barely audible voice. Caspian shifted uncomfortably next to him.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing of your concern!" Edmund snapped, his eyes full of fire as he rounded on him. "Just stay out of it."

"Well if you've hurt Lucy, it is my concern," he said matter of factly, refusing to be spoken down to. Edmund shot him a glare.

"You barely even know her, or took the time to get to know her the last time we were here. All you cared about was Susan, even though you knew that she would not be staying. You tried to use Susan, and now I see the way you look at Lucy. Stay away from her. I won't be having you taking advantage of her and then ripping her heart out when we have to go. Just leave her alone," Caspian's eyes widened at the accusation, clenching his fists with anger.

"I did not take advantage of Susan. And I would _never _do anything to hurt Lucy," it was true that he fancied Susan on account of her beauty, but nothing had happened between them other than a mere kiss.

"Susan was devestated when we returned to England, but you probably didn't have a care in the world since you were king. You probably have been with every chamber maid that passed your way," Edmund said bitterly, not even looking him in the eye. Caspian took a deep breath, knowing that if Edmund were to go on with these insults and accusations, that he would be thrown across the room pretty soon.

"Just shut up, Edmund. You have no idea what you are talking about," he muttered, his eyes on the cellar door that was keeping them locked in, wishing that he wasn't locked in with this moron right now. He knew that Edmund would have given an angry retort if he had not been interrupted.

"Alright lads," the same chubby man that had taken Lucy off turned a key in the lock and pulled open the cellar door. Caspian and Edmund both jumped up, dashing to the man and trying to push past him to escape. "Now, now, none of that."

"Where is my wife?" Caspian spat demandingly. The man rolled his eyes.

"In the market. Bought off by a farmer in need of a maid. Don't worry," he sneered. "You'll get a glimpse of her before he takes her away," Edmund shook beside of him.

"You pathetic-"

"Edmund!" Caspian hissed, elbowing him in the side. If the younger boy didn't stop, he was going to get them beaten and killed, and then they would never be able to help Lucy. Both boys were grabbed and dragged out of the cellar and outside to where a bunch of people were gathered. There was probably thirty dingy looking men facing a stage where one of the men Caspian recognized as having captured them earlier was standing, pointing at a few hostages who were tied up, trying to sell them off. Lucy was not among them, however she was being held at the foot of the stage along with several other women, with a "sold" sign hanging about her neck. Caspian felt Edmund tense up next to him.

**Not sure how I feel about this chapter. For one, it's short, and two, I don't know...it's not as good as I want it to be but I feel like I need to post something...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ugh sorry guys that updates haven't been coming very fast, and that the last chapter was so short. I had a lot of trouble finding time to write it and it was either make it long and have it take forever or cut it short and update quicker. I like quick updates(: So I assume that the rest of you guys like them too. **

**NarniaFan: Well I've never read the books so if it's close then good haha(: But I decided that this time around I wanted Lucy to be less of a damsel in distress and not have Caspian have to constantly be coming to her rescue. I'm trying to change around Lucy's character from VODT: My Version and have her be more fiesty/smart/independent and yet still sweet and lovable like everyone knows Lucy to be. Though, Caspian still adores her just like he always does(:**

**Chapter 5**

**CASPIAN'S POV**

Caspian's eyes never left Lucy as he was dragged roughly to the seller's platform to be auctioned off. Edmund struggled beside of him the entire time, shouting threats at their captors and threatening violence upon them if they didn't let them all go. Caspian wished that he would shut up, because he was more likely to get them all killed then save them with this yelling of his. The buyers nodded in approval at the two of them, comments could be heard about how strong and capable they looked.

"Alright, lets start off with this here lad," the chubby man began, putting a hand on Caspian's shoulder. Caspian could not help but tense up at the touch of the last man he had seen handling Lucy roughly. He wanted so badly to escape these chains and wring his neck for what he had done. The seller grabbed his upper arm. "He feels nice and strong," he commented. "And he's been rather obedient." _Obedient? I'm not a dog. I'm a king you stupid fu-_

"Two-hundred!" A man from the crowd shouted, waving his bag of money in the air.

"Four!"

"Sold!" The chubby man roared, shoving Caspian toward another seller who dropped a "sold" sign around his neck just like the one that Lucy wore. He was dragged down the platform and managed to shove himself a little toward Lucy. She looked up at him worriedly, as if asking if he was alright, pressing herself close to him. He mimicked her actions and relaxed slightly.

"Now," the seller continued, grasping Edmund's arms from behind and shaking him. "This one here is rather testy, but still looks strong enough to work the land," Edmund's face contorted with anger as he shook in his captivity, mumbling something to the chubby man that the crowd could not hear. Caspian looked down at Lucy, whose eyes rested on her brother and were full of worry. He bent down and put his lips as close to her ear as he could manage.

"I'll be alright, Lucy. I promise," he whispered, seeing her nod stiffly. He sighed, inching a little closer to press his lips to the side of her head, closing his eyes at the softness of her skin and how her flowery scent was invading his senses. Pulling away, he noticed how her cheeks were flushed as she turned to peer up at him. She mouthed the words: "thank you." He grinned foolishly, nodding back to her before turning his attention back to the seller's platform, where Edmund's eyes were locked to them with the look of hatred in them. Caspian gulped.

"I'll take him off your hands," a voice began, and Lucy and Caspian's eyes snapped to the middle of the crowd where a cloaked figure stood. They both recognized the voice of Captain Drinian. "In fact," he pulled back his hood, grinning devilishly. "I'll take them all off your hands!" Throwing off his hood, Drinian exposed himself and Reepicheep, both wielding swords and springing into action, both attacking the first opponent that they set eyes on. From all around, members of the crew were making their entrances, diving into the fight and throwing swords to Lucy, Caspian, and Edmund, who had turned on the chubby man the first chance that he got. The last thing Caspian saw before getting too engrossed in this battle was Edmund kicking the man in the gut, causing him to fall to the ground, before slashing his chest with the sword he had been given. One of the sellers that Caspian recognized as having helped capture the three of them before came at Caspian, grinning widely and swinging a sword in the air. Caspian's eyes turned to slits before he began blocking the mans blows with skill, delivering his own with twice the amount of force as his opponent. To his right, Lucy was being surrounded by two men, but didn't seem to be having a problem with it. Both of the men's eyes widened as Lucy swung at them forcefully, too quick and light on her feet for either of them to be able to keep up with her pace. Eyeing his surroundings, Caspian was able to tell that the entire crew had come to help with their rescue, and that the Narnians were quickly out numbering the island natives. Suddenly, the man that had bought Caspian was in front of him, pointing his sword at him and waving it threateningly. He reminded the king of his Uncle Miraz bossing him around when he was living in the Telmarine castle.

"Now listen here! I am your master! And you will do as I say!" The man roared, speaking to his "property" as if he were cattle. Just as Caspian was about to show his "master" who was really in charge, a girlish laugh from behind him made him halt.

"Oh please," Lucy scoffed, tossing her long hair over her shoulder and rolling her eyes dramatically. "He's the King of Narnia, you twit. He could have you dressed like a mut and eat from a bowl if he so pleased. Now," she sighed casually, brushing past Caspian, whose mouth hung agape in awe at the little queen. "Either you beat it or have to deal with me," she raised her sword and nodded as if daring him to challenge her. The man looked sort of flustered, as if he did not know how to handle this situation. He attempted to laugh as if he was not afraid and crossed his arms across his chest.

"Why should I be afraid of a little girl?" His answer required no words. Lucy cocked her head to the side and smiled wickedly before kicking him right where it hurts. The man howled in agony, doubling over and holding his injury with shaking hands. Well, this just gave Lucy the perfect opportunity to smack him right upside the head. He hissed in pain and went to advance on her, but Caspian was too quick for him. Jumping in between the two before Lucy could kill the poor foolish man, Caspian raised his sword to guard himself and Lucy and smiled at his "master."

"I suggest you leave," he said cooly, hearing a soft giggle from behind him. With one last sneer and terrified look at Lucy, the man gave up, shoving through the crowd of surrendering island natives and victory shouting Narnians. After seeing that he was out of sight, Caspian threw his head back in laughter and turned around to draw Lucy into a bone crushing hug, picking her up and swinging her around. "Brilliant! Brilliant Lucy!" He chuckled, setting her down as her sweet laughter filled his ears. She held her head high, clearly proud of herself.

"That man was nothing more than a filthy pig. Or at least, he's been bathing with the sort," she said between giggles, earning a playful shove from him. A cough from behind them interrupted their cheery conversation. It was Edmund. To Caspian's surprise, Lucy let out a sort of whimper and threw herself into his arms. "Oh Ed! I was so worried!" Caspian couldn't help but find it odd that the way that Edmund was embracing her looked a lot different than the way a brother embraces his sister. Edmund was holding her so tightly and had his head buried in her neck, and seemed to be speaking softly to her. Lucy was nodding, hugging him back fiercely.

**XoXoXoXo**

**EDMUND'S POV**

"I'm sorry that I acted so hateful Ed but," Lucy let out a deep sigh and stared down at her feet as she paced back in forth in her cabin. After successfully demolishing the slave trade and discovering one of the seven lost lords had been kept as a captive, the crew of the Dawn Treader had made it safely back to the ship. Lord Bern, the man they had found, had given Caspian his sword that he had been bestowed with from Aslan Himself, and had pointed them in the right direction to find the rest of Caspian's father's friends. Upon arriving back on the ship, Lucy and Edmund had immedietly dismissed themselves so that they could have a little chat. "Just put yourself in my shoes," she muttered quietly, not wanting to wake the rest of the crew. "When I look at you, I still see my brother. I grew up with you, bickered with you like a sister does with her brother, and have always relyed on you to help me when I was in trouble. But now," she looked at him with tears beginning to cloud her perfect blue eyes. "Now you look at me completely different." He sighed deeply, moving so that he stood a few inches from her.

"I've looked at you this way for years, Lucy. You just didn't know what it meant," he mumbled, reaching out for her and clenching his jaw when she cringed away slightly. "I'm sorry," he whispered, slumping down on the edge of her bed and holding his head in his hands. "I shouldn't have said anything."

"No," Lucy said through gritted teeth, her tears leaving a trail down her cheeks and moistening her lips. "You and the rest of the family should have been honest with me from the beginning. I shouldn't be treated like some fragile child who can't handle the truth. Because I can. Then maybe," she took a deep breath. "Maybe the rest of your confession wouldn't be so hard to grasp." Edmund nodded stiffly, resisting the urge to hug her, something that he did not feel was alright anymore. He couldn't hug her anymore without her thinking that it was some sort of advance on her. Truly, what he wanted more than anything was to kiss her once more, and hopefully, by some miracle, she would kiss him back. He laughed inwardly. _Like that would ever happen. She thinks I'm some sort of pervert. Besides, _he made a sour face at his remembrance of all the times he had seen Caspian looking at her lovingly or embracing her. _It's obvious who she wants. _"I'm not a little kid," she finished off her little rant, stomping her foot to top it off.

"I didn't want to hurt you," he groaned, shaking his head and looking up at her desperately. "None of us did. That's why we hid it from you," Lucy rolled her eyes.

"I'm not any different from Peter or Susan."

"Yes you are!" He exclaimed, jumping up and stepping closer to her once more. It was obvious that his closeness made her uncomfortable, because she took a few hesitant steps back. "You're perfect! And you're always trying to make sure that I'm happy and smiling. So how was I supposed to just wreck your whole life?" She only stared at him for a few endless moments, her tears coming faster. When she finally spoke, her voice cracked with every word.

"Well you _didn't _have to fall in love with me," she squeaked, her body shaking and her eyes red and puffy from crying. The sight was enough to break his heart, and he tried to pull her to him but she shoved his hands away angrily. "Just leave me alone!" She cried, running from the room at top speed and slamming the door behind her.

**CASPIAN'S POV**

Caspian was making his way from the deck to the barracks to go to sleep, when he heard soft sobs and whimpers down the hallway. _Lucy. _He picked up his speed, looking around frantically to find her, finally spotting her in one of the rooms where the crew kept the cleaning supplies. She was curled up in a ball in the corner, her knees pulled to her chest as sobs shook her body. He groaned, wanting to steal away her pain and replace it with joy. He closed the door behind him softly, walking over to where she sat and kneeling down in front of her. He knew that she was aware of his presence, but made no move to acknowledge it. "Lucy?" He whispered, taking her hands and pulling them away from her face so that he could see her. Her face was red, as were her lips, and her blue eyes looked brighter because of her endless tears. "Oh Lucy," he mumbled, drawing her forward to sit in his lap. He sat against the wall with her in his arms, and she immediatley warmed up to him, linking her arms around his neck and hiding her face in his neck. He brushed his lips across her forehead and traced soothing patterns on her back. "What's upsetting you? Tell me so that I can make it disappear," she sniffled, snuggling closer.

"It's not like you can throw him overboard." Caspian tensed up and pulled his head back to observe her, his eyes wide.

"One of the men on the crew? One of them has hurt you? Who is it? I can certainly have him fed to the sharks and-"

"Caspian, stop!" She sounded slightly amused. "It isn't a crew member. It's Edmund." Caspian raised his eyebrows, not understanding what her brother could possibly do to her. She saw that he was puzzled and sighed deeply. "He told me something...awful," she trailed off, sounding as if she didn't want to continue. He was just about to tell her that she didn't have to tell him, though he secretly wished that she would so that he could find a way to fix it, when she spoke again. "He isn't my brother," Caspian stared at her, wondering if he had heard her wrong. It didn't make sense.

"Lucy," he started, shaking his head. "That doesn't make any-"

"I'm not done," she groaned, pulling away from him slightly so that she still sat in his lap but had her hands in her own. "He's in love with me."

**I know, sort of odd place to leave off but this just means that Caspian's reaction will be the first thing in the next chapter! Plus I'm really tired and have got to go to bed(: I'll start the next chapter tommorow!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**CASPIAN'S POV**

Lucy had been staring up at him, biting her lip and with eyes full of tears for a good five minutes before he even made an effort to speak. He didn't know if perhaps he was tired and ill, causing him to have some sort of hearing problem, or if the girl he was falling for more and more every day had just told him that his greatest competition was her brother. Or...not her brother? He closed his eyes tightly for a second, trying to clear his head, though that was a rather hard task in his current situation. He could hear Lucy's breathing and feel it on his face. He knew that she was waiting for him to respond, but what could he say? _I know that he's known you longer because he's sort of your brother...but technically speaking, I'm the better choice. What would your parents say? Oh yes, Caspian, that is exactly what she wants to hear right now. _

"Say something," she breathed, a slight squeak to her voice. His eyes traveled up slowly to meet hers, seeing all of the pain, hurt, and confusion in her sky blue orbs. Oh, how he wanted to take away all of her live's complications, and make her his. All he really wanted to do was go find Edmund and beat the crap out of him. It was one thing to keep a secret as big as not being her brother, but to be harboring feelings for her? And why would he even tell her? Did he not think that any sane person would not find his feelings completely repulsive and just downright creepy?

"I-I'm not sure I know what to say, Lu," he whispered back, seeing her whole body fall slightly, knowing that this was not the answer that she was expecting or wanting. Honestly, he had a few things that he wanted to say, most of them being bad things about Edmund. Though, not knowing whether or not Lucy was angry or would like for him to beat Edmund up, he thought it best not to voice these opinions. She hesitated for a moment, opening her mouth shortly as if she was going to speak, but then snapping it shut quickly as if her better judgement had kicked in. She did this a few times before any actual noise escaped her rosy lips.

"I thought that you would be angry," she mumbled, sounding put out. _Do you want me to be? _He only stared at her, waiting for her to continue. Her eyes seemed to search his for any response to her statement, biting her lip nervously before nodding as if she caught his hint that he wished for her to go on. "It's just that, with the way you've been looking at me. The way you've been acting..." she trailed off, and even in the dark of the nighttime hour he could see a pretty pink shade wash across her features. His heart sped up.

"And," he mentally kicked himself when he heard his raspy, hopeful tone. "You wanted me to be jealous?" It took a while, but he watched her finally swallow her stubborn pride and nod ever so slightly. He smirked, reaching out and tucking some hair behind her ear. He was about to kiss her, pull her close, or pick her up and swing her around, before the meaning of her words sunk in. "Lucy," he whispered, seeing her focus her full attention on him, blue eyes unreadable. "Is there something to be jealous of?" Lucy's eyes widened, her mouth popping open a fraction of a centimeter.

"No!" She hissed, looking around as if she were afraid that someone had heard what he said. Caspian felt relieved, and thought that right about now would be a good time to kiss her when she started talking again. "It's just that I still love him like a brother, but I'm afraid to get too close to him like I used to because I know that he isn't taking it the same way that I am. Like when I hug him. For me, it's completely platonic. For him, it's holding the person that you care for in "that" way close. For him, it's like it is for me when you-" she cut off, closing her eyes and shaking her head. She had one of those moments that he has all the time when he realizes that he's said something idiotic. His heart was beating impossibly fast by this point.

"When I...?" She looked at him as if he ought to know, sighing in defeat when she realized that he didn't.

"You know," her voice got significantly softer. "When you hug me and stuff," she refused to look at him as he watched her eyes scan over the tiny room to find anything more interesting to look at, smirking at the fact that she didn't. He re-wrapped his arms around her waist and tugged her a little closer, noticing how she let herself fall against his chest but still didn't acknowledge his presence in any other way.

"It sounds as if you feel the same way that I do," he murmured, bringing his face closer to hers and resting his forehead against the side of hers. He could feel her trembling in his arms, and she made a sort of grunt as if to signal that she had heard him. "Lucy," he whispered huskily, taking a moment of courage to move his lips over her cheek in a feather soft kiss. He could tell that she was blushing. "Look at me," she obeyed, her eyes full of adoration, and he was sure that his looked just about the same. However, she seemed to be having some sort of inner battle.

"Sounds like it," she gave in, smiling a little, still looking torn. He thought of nothing beyond the meaning of her words, smiling triumphantly and dipping his head down to kiss her. When a pair of soft lips failed to meet his own, his eyes snapped open and looked to Lucy with confusion.

"So, this means?" He was beginning to grow impatient, wanting more than anything to kiss her and taste her sweet mouth. She did a sort of bounce topped off with a huff of frustration, and he knew that if she had been standing up that she would have stomped her foot.

"Nothing, it means nothing," she whispered hastily, sounding impatient herself, as if she were ready to leave him. Hurt clouded his features, and he didn't understand why she was saying these things. Lucy's eyes searched his, softening as she took in how her words had affected him. She pressed herself closer to him, linking her arms around his neck, and placed a chaste kiss to his cheek, leaving a patch of firey heat there. "Until all of this drama with Edmund dies down. I still think of him like a brother, and still love him in that way, so I don't want to hurt him. He's already hurting, and this would be a slap in the face," she rested her forehead against Caspian's, their noses touching, and her flowery scent was making it hard for him to focus on anything but how beautiful she was and how much he wanted to make her his. "So this needs to be a secret, please," she pleaded in the sweetest, most musical voice, and he couldn't help but to give in. He moved in once more to attempt to claim her lips, but she pulled back with a little giggle. "No, no," she said in a sing-song voice. "The first time you kiss me, it won't be in a supply closet," he did his own little frustrated huff but was silenced when she lifted herself up slightly to press her lips to his forehead. He smiled warmly, hugging her tightly and staring into her perfect blue eyes, until her yawn made him chuckle and come out of his trance.

"I should get you to bed," he said, gently moving her off of him and helping her to her feet. She wasted not time in wrapping an arm around his waist, though he was not complaining and held her to his side the whole way to her room.

**XoXoXo**

After bidding Lucy good night with a lingering hug and shower of kisses all over her face, Caspian dragged himself tiredly to the barracks to get some rest. He smiled to himself as he thought about the angel occupying his cabin, and even more when he remembered that his feelings for her were returned. He stepped softly on the creaky, wooden floor as not to wake the already snoozing members of the crew, climbing into his bunk that just to happened to be placed next to Edmund's. Edmund's head was turned away from Caspian, and the young king could not help but have to fight the urge to throw him out of his bunk and punch him in the face. He didn't know what was bothering him more, the fact that Edmund had hid something from Lucy that hurt her, or that he had the nerve to believe that he had any chance with her. Caspian's face contorted with disgust at the thought. Even though Edmund was not truly Lucy's brother, Lucy had always thought of him that way, and must be completely repulsed by the way he was acting now. Caspian clenched his fists as he realized how many times Lucy must have crawled into Edmund's bed at night, terrified from night mares, and the sick pleasure Edmund must have gotten out of it. He took a deep breath, telling himself that no matter how justifiable it was, suffocating Edmund in his sleep would only make matters worse.

"You've been with Lucy," the statement caught Caspian off guard, and he sat up quickly to look around and see who the voice belonged to. To his anger and fear, it was Edmund. The Just King had silently managed to sit up and turn himself toward Caspian without the king's notice. Caspian clenched his jaw in annoyance, narrowing his stare at the other boy before nodding stiffly. "She told you," Edmund continued, looking sort of expressionless in the night's light.

"Yes," he breathed in response, finding that he had the urge to turn this conversation around to where he could yell at the other boy for being such a perverted freak. He could hear Edmund click his tongue in impatience across from him, sighing after a few moments of nothing but clicking.

"I don't want you alone with Lucy after dark. It isn't appropriate," he said this so cooly and calmly that it pissed Caspian off even more. After taking a few breaths to settle himself, the king spoke again in a voice that matched Edmund's.

"This is my ship. I'll do as I please. That being, you have to control over Lucy and who she spends her time with," he layed down, facing the opposite wall in signal that this conversation was over for him. Edmund never answered him, and Caspian heard him lay back down and shuffle around for a few minutes before getting comfortable. Oh, how Caspian wanted to tell Edmund how Lucy and him felt about eachother, and to back off. But alas, he knew how upset Lucy would be with him, so he refrained from it.

**XoXoXoXo**

**LUCY'S POV**

Lucy groaned and collapsed on the edge of her bed, burying her face in her hands. _Is it possible to be confused, angry, upset, disgusted, and be falling for someone all at the same time? _It was true, even in her state of frustration, she couldn't help but smile slightly as she thought about the night's events. She had wanted to keep her feelings for Caspian a secret, but how could she? His feelings for her were obvious, she didn't have to be told. _He's just so handsome and funny and charming and...ugh! This isn't what I need to be thinking about! _Lucy knew that what she really needed to be worry about was how to have any sort of relationship with Edmund without it being completely awkward. She needed to decide if she was completely repulsed by him, knowing how close she has gotten to him over her lifetime, or if she should just tell herself that Edmund wouldn't take advantage of her. She grew up thinking that Edmund was always a great guy with girls, seeing as he never hurt any of them, even if he broke things off with them. So why would he purposely get close to her with other things on his mind than a brother being close to his sister? Lucy bit her lip, a tear rolling slowly down her cheek. She knew that things between her and Edmund would never be the same again.

**Gotta love update day(: Cause I get to look forward to hearing what you guys think. And the little email that pops up on my cell saying that I got a review always makes me smile! I wanna smile a lot! Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the reviews! I wasn't planning on getting started on chapter 7 tonight but I guess I just have a lot of ideas buzzing around in my head!**

**NarniaFan: Remember, it's only chapter 6(; Things happen over time(; Besides, going into this I didn't mean for it to really be a love triangle. I just wanted things to be complicated...but I do come up with ideas as I go so you never know what could happen(:**

**Chapter 7**

**EDMUND'S POV**

_"You have no control over Lucy and who she spends her time with..." Stupid prat. He thinks he is in charge of me because he's the King and this is "his ship," but I was King once too! I was a much better King than he will ever be! Once a King of Narnia, always a King of Narnia, so the next time he tries to order me around I'll tell him to shove it up his a-_

"Edmund?" A feminine, musical voice called to him from the room on his right. He had been stomping out of the barracks, making his way up to the deck to get his morning rations when Lucy's voice stopped him in his tracks. She had a way of doing that, erasing everything else on his mind so that he could focus solely on her. He was putty in her hands, and immediatley turned to knob on the door to her cabin to let himself in. He found her standing in front of the full length mirror, dressed entirely in Caspian's clothes, (and looking better in them than Caspian ever will), running her brush through her hair absentmindedly. Her eyes scanned over her reflection as if she were in some sort of trance, the corners of her mouth turned up ever so slightly so that she was just barely grinning. At his entrance, her eyes snapped to him in the reflection, and she took a small sigh before turning around so that she was facing him. "Good morning," she mumbled, biting her lip nervously. _She looks so adorable when she does that..._

"Morning," he answered in a raspy voice, coughing to try and clear his throat. She did a sort of half-laugh as if she just wanted something to do, twirling a stray curl around her finger as she dared to step a bit closer.

"Caspian says that there hasn't been any land spotted, but that Lord Bern told us to head east and that we should find an island in two days time. So," she clasped her hands in front of her. "We should reach land in a little under two days," he nodded curtly, wondering if this was really what she wanted to talk to him about, given that she ought to know that he would have been told these things as well. "I'm sorry about how I've been acting, how I acted last night," she mumbled in shame, hanging her head, causing a mass of shining curls to curtain her face. "I miss you. It's just that I thought that if I got close to you that," she took a deep breath, and it seemed as if she was dreading continuing. Something clicked inside of him and he sighed in realization.

"That I would think that it meant something more," he murmured, finishing for her. He didn't need to see her nod to know that that is what she was going to say. Although he knew that the chances were slim that she wouldn't pull away, he reached for her hands. To his surprise, she grasped his own larger ones tightly. "I know that you think of me as a brother, Lu. How could you not? It would be insane for me to believe that after a few days that your perspective of me has done a complete turn around," he stroked his thumbs over the smooth skin on the back of her hands. "Although I can't change the way that I feel, I know that I can't expect those feelings to be returned. I miss you too, Lucy," he pulled her closer, wrapping his arms around her small frame and smiling when he felt her wrap her arms about his waist. He heard her sigh in contentment, inhaling his familiar, comforting scent just as she always did, snuggling closer. After a few moments of relaxation, he knew that what he was about to bring up would most likely put her in a mood. But he had to bring it up, or it would bother him non-stop. "I need to talk to you about something," he began, nervousness causing him to feel hot in the face. She didn't pull away from him, but grunted to tell him to continue. "It's about Caspian," on cue, Lucy brought her head up from its resting place on his chest and raised an eyebrow to him. "I see the way he looks at you, and-"

"So you're jealous?" She asked accusingly, pulling away from his arms completely and planting her hands on her hips, clearly annoyed with him. "I thought you understood that my feelings for you are completely platonic," Edmund whinced at her words. He knew very well that he was like a brother for her, but hearing her say it out loud in a harsh manner made him want to break down.

"Yes, I do Lucy. This isn't coming from a jealous place," he took one last deep breath, already forseeing the rage in her eyes. "It isn't appropriate for the two of you to be alone in your cabin at night," he snuck a peek at her and saw exactly what he had been expecting. Lucy had that look on her face that said: "Oh really? Well I'll just tell you what I think about that." Just as she was about to start raising her voice, he held up a hand to silence her. "Let me finish, Lu. I know that I'm not your brother, and you want to think that I have no authority over you. I guess I really don't, but I am the one here with you in Narnia, and I am the one who needs to take care of you while we are here. Therefore, I don't want you and Caspian spending time together alone after hours," Lucy scrunched up her nose at him, looking as if she were trying to find some sort of arguement in her defense, but he knew that she wouldn't. Eventually, she just rolled her eyes and nodded her head, not wanting to verbally admit defeat. He assumed that she was going to kick him out on account of his fussing at her, yet that did not happen. Still, even with this surprising lack of hostility, he never expected her to lean back into him, wrapping her arms around his waist loosely and resting her head over his heart. He wasn't complaining though, and sighed as he wrapped her in his arms once more.

"I think this is the craziest thing that has ever happened to me," she mused, basically thinking out loud. Edmund snorted.

"And finding a magical land in the back of a wardrobe wasn't just a bit strange?" He heard her giggle, and didn't think long enough to stop himself from kissing the side of her neck as a random act of affection. Lucy tensed up for a moment, and he prepared himself to pull away and apologize consistenetly. She surprised him once more, however, by pressing herself closer to him. He hesitated before completely relaxing again. "Erm, sorry," he muttered, his cheeks heating up. "I wasn't thinking."

"It's okay," she whispered.

**XoXoXoXo**

_Lucy was so soft, her body perfectly molding into his own as Edmund supported his weight above her, their lips moving together in perfect synchronization. Her tiny hands roamed over his bare chest as his hand traveled up from the smooth skin of her belly to the milky flesh of her breasts. She whimpered into their kiss at the contact, the sexy little noise making him grind his hips into hers involuntarily. He tore his lips away from hers, earning a moan of protest, yet she was quickly silenced when he replaced his mouth on her hardened nipple. She gasped in surprise and pleasure, one of her hands moving to get lost in his jet black hair, holding him to her. She tasted wonderful, sweet like the most delectable candy that he had ever tasted. _

_"Edmund," she whispered, grasping his upper arm and pulling him up to claim his lips once more. He tried to resist, still wanting to kiss every inch of silky, smooth skin on her angelic body. Her lips though, her lips made his brain go fuzzy, and when she licked his bottom lip shyly to ask for entrance he decided that he had no problem taking a break from learning his way around her body. Her tongue stroked his affectionately, her mouth tasting even better than her skin, as her hand traveled down his chest to the waist band of his night pants. His heart sped up, knowing what was coming next, the anticipation nearly sending him into over drive. _

_"Lucy."_

**CASPIAN'S POV**

"Lucy, Lucy, Lucy," Caspian had been listening to Edmund whispering his beloved's name in his sleep for atleast ten minutes, not dim enough to be blind as to what exactly the Just King was dreaming about. He wanted more than anything to grab his sword and permanently shut the other boy up, yet he knew that he couldn't do that. He thought seriously about waking him up with a good punch in the nose, but then he would have to tell him why he was angrily waking him up, and that would be awkward. Finally, deciding that he didn't want to either wake Edmund up or listen to his naughty dream about Lucy, Caspian climbed out of his bunk and tip toed out the door and down the hall. Clenching his fists and trying not to punch a wall, the king stepped quietly to Lucy's door, relaxing somewhat. He had not spoken to her since that morning, and even then it was a conversation only about their expected arrival time at the next island. Closing his eyes and resting his head against the doorframe, Caspian thought back to the night when she was in his arms, on his lap even, confessing her feelings for him. He chuckled inwardly remembering how hypnotized he seemed to be by her lips, and how that same thing happened every time she spoke to him. Every time Lucy would speak with him, he would stare at her perfect red lips, imagining what it would be like to claim them with his own, tasting her sweet mouth. He shook his head to clear his mind, not wanting to wake Lucy but needing to see her. He put his hand on her door, debating on whether or not to knock, thinking about how late it was and if there was any possibility that she was still awake.

"Caspian," he froze, straining his ears to try and hear his name again, knowing that it had come from Lucy on the other side of the door. Perhaps she heard him? Or simply sensed his presence? These seemed like unlikely possibilities though, since the way she said his name didn't make it sound as if she was acknowledging his presence, but as if..."Oh Caspian," he heard it again, yet this time it sounded even more intimate. His eyes widened and he swallowed the lump in his throat, trying to convince himself that he was not catching Lucy having a dream about him. He couldn't deny, though, that the way she was muttering his name sounded so sexy. Clamping his mouth shut, he pushed gently on the wooden door to peek his head inside, having to stop himself from groaning at what he saw. Lucy had kicked off her blankets and had both hands thrown above her head, as her body writhed and she moaned his name. His eyes were glued to her while he shut the door quietly behind him, making his way closer to her bed. Her bottom lip was pulled between her teeth, pleasure written all over her face. She whimpered one last time before her breathing began to lighten, her head tossing to the side and her eyes fluttering open. They widened as they fell upon him, and she was most likely frightened by the lustful look in his eyes. Lucy didn't have time to fully react before Caspian moaned lowly, crashing his lips down upon her own.

**Yup, it's kind of a racy chapter, but whatever(: Anyways...I really really really want a beta...because I suck at grammar and stuff and always feel like I need a second opinion about my writing before I post a chapter. So if you're interested, tell me in a review or pm me(:**


	8. Chapter 8

**This story isn't going as great as I had hoped...**

**NarniaFan: I would pm you but I'm unable to click on your name. Do you have an account on here? If so, have you ever beta'd before? Because I have always been touched by your reviews in all of my stories and therefore trust your judgement. If you're interested, I would love for you to be my beta in this story or a future one(:**

**Chapter 8**

**LUCY'S POV**

_He's kissing me! Caspian is kissing me! Wait, but why is he kissing me? Oh shut up Lucy! Just enjoy it! _Lucy pushed all inner argument aside and placed her hand on the back of Caspian's head, her fingers getting lost in his long locks as she tugged him closer. He didn't need much persuasion, already having positioned himself over her, supporting his weight with one arm while his other hand cupped her cheek. This was only the third time in her entire life that Lucy had been kissed, her first kiss being with one of her immature school mates named Freddie Long, which was disgusting and entirely too wet. Her second kiss, of course, had been the surprise one from Edmund. Although she would never admit it out loud, her sort of brother was a rather good kisser, and she probably would have enjoyed it under different circumstances. _But Caspian,_ Lucy thought, moaning a little in the back of her throat as the man above her took control skillfully. _This can't be far off from heaven. _The feeling of his muscled body pressed into her own would have been enough to drive her insane, and having him kissing her on top of that was just making her feel light headed. The hand that was cupping her cheek traveled down to rest on the exposed skin of her waist where her night gown had ridden up. Lucy shivered at his touch, craving it in places that she would never dare to admit to him. Placing one hand on his chest, Lucy let the other move down to his upper arm as he tore his lips away from hers, leaving a trail of kisses down her cheek and jaw to her neck, pulling the sensitive flesh between his teeth and sucking lightly.

"Caspian," she whimpered at the new sensation, closing her eyes and letting her head fall back. He bit down on her skin gently, making her gasp, before he would kiss and suck on the wound to dull any pain. Lucy didn't know that a pain could be pleasurable, and marveled over this as she let her fingers get lost in his hair once more, wanting to hold him in place.

"You're so perfect, so beautiful," he muttered into her skin, only taking his mouth from her neck long enough to tell her this, instantly going back to work. Tears threatened to escape Lucy's eyes, as she had never been told something like this before. Susan was always the one that got the male attention, and she was always the one that boys would refer to as pretty. If only he knew how much that meant to her. She wanted to do something to make him feel good, and put a hand to his cheek to guide him to look at her. She swallowed hard when she saw the adoration and lust that clouded his eyes, the once brown color of them looking almost black. He stared at her for a moment, his eyes traveling from her own to her mouth and back again, before he dove in to claim her lips once more. She gasped as he pressed her down into the mattress, the hand that was on her stomach stroking her skin sensually, while his tongue dipped into her mouth. His musky scent was positively alluring to her, one that she had already memorized from wearing his clothes everyday. Everything was perfect, but then his mouth was gone all too soon, and he was staring down at her again. His eyes scanned over her intensely, making her feel nervous, and she bit her lip and stared back up at him with wide eyes. "I'm sorry," he breathed, his eyes locking with hers, as her own grew big with confusion.

"Why?" She squeaked, her voice failing her. He chucked lightly at her expense, the husky noise making butterflies flutter in her stomach. He smiled at her lovingly while he let his fingers graze over her freckled cheek, and she found herself leaning into his touch.

"For coming into your room uninvited while you were asleep," he answered her as if it were obvious. Lucy shrugged. It was true that she would have gotten creeped out or angry if any one else had done it, but Caspian wasn't just anybody, he was the man who was stealing her heart away. She had no control over her feelings, it was as if he was robbing her in a way. Even if she wanted to resist, all he had to do was look at her with those warm brown eyes, or wrap her in his strong arms, or even smile, and she was putty in his hands. Lucy had never told anyone, but she did have a crush on Caspian back when they all first met him in Aslan's Howe. Of course, he had fancied Susan at the time, and with Lucy being only twelve, she knew that she didn't stand a chance. But now it was just her and Edmund in Narnia, no Susan to steal the guy away or Peter to scare him away. _No, _Lucy thought triumphantly. _I'm in control now. _Noticing that she had been quiet for a while now, and that Caspian was looking down at her questioningly. A deep blush graced her cheeks.

"Don't worry about it. I'm glad that you did," she muttered shyly, the butterflies having a frenzy in her stomach when he shot her that perfect smile. Looking up at him, it seemed as if he was trying to decide whether or not he wanted to tell her something. He opened his mouth once as if he were going to speak, but then snapped it back shut, averting his gaze. Lucy really didn't want to add any problems to her pile at the moment, and quickly decided that she wasn't going to press him on it. "You aren't supposed to be in here though," she sighed, putting a hand to his chest so that he would sit up, taking herself with him and sitting up, facing him. "Edmund doesn't want-"

"I don't care what he wants!" Caspian snapped, making her jump. His gaze softened and he reached out for her, but she only smiled and shrugged, leaning into his outstretched arm so that she was tucked into his side. "Sorry," he muttered. "But seeing as he isn't your brother, he really doesn't have any control over what you do. And he _certainly _has no control over me." She sighed, knowing that he was right in a way but not wanting to go against what Edmund had told her, wanting things between the two of them to be at least semi okay.

"I know that, and so does he. It's just that it's what he wants, and I still love him like a brother. I don't want him to hate me..." She trailed off, not noticing the tears that had formed in her eyes until she tasted the saltiness of them in her mouth. Caspian pulled her closer and rested his chin on top of her head, stroking her hair.

"He should be worrying about you hating him, not the other way around. He is the one who hurt you. He doesn't get to hurt you and make the rules as well," he pressed a kiss to the top of her head as she took this in, realizing that he was right.

"No, no he doesn't."

**XoXoXoXo**

"Land ho!" One of the crew members shouted from the crows nest, pointing off into the distance as the rest of the crew rushed to the side railing to try and catch a glimpse of the island that was ahead of them. Lucy pushed her way through the crowd, making her way to where Caspian stood with a telescope, observing the land up close. She touched his arm, getting his attention.

"Does it look inhabited?" She queried, smiling awkwardly at Edmund, who had just appeared on Caspian's other side. Lucy watched Caspian's eyes flicker to Edmund briefly before he rolled them, turning his attention back to her. Edmund did not miss this, and she watched the muscles in his jaw tighten before inhaling deeply.

"Not exactly. There doesn't appear to be any signs of civilization, and yet he island looks very well kept. Regardless of whether or not there are people on the island, it looks excellent for food, so we ought to stop there. Going by that, the lords would have stopped there as well," he finished by passing her the telescope. She instantly knew what he meant. The island was made up of mountains and fields full of green grass and vegetation. Not a single ruin could be spotted, and yet there was no sign of the land's caretakers. Lucy pressed her brows together, as she pulled the telescope away from her face, but tensed when she felt a pair of strong hands grasp her upper arms from behind. Turning her head to the side, she saw that is was Caspian, staring down at her adoringly. Before she could say anything, however, he swooped down and pressed a light kiss to her cheek, leaving a patch of heat there. Her eyes immediatley flickered in Edmund's direction, not surprised by the rage that she saw in his eyes. She had a feeling that Caspian had done this for effect, and yet she couldn't help fighting back the urge to giggle. Caspian looked rather pleased with himself, placing his mouth to her ear and speaking softly to her. "I need to go have a private talk with Drinian, but I'll see you later darling," she bit her lip and nodded, fully aware of the blush on her cheeks. He gave her one last cheeky grin and a nod to Edmund before going off with the ship's captain. Lucy clicked her tongue awkwardly, hesitating before slowly turning on the spot to face Edmund once more, who was still fuming so much one might mistake him for a bull. She smiled weakly, not really knowing what to say. It was true, she had decided the previous night that Edmund should not be able to dictate her life, but now that he was in front of her, and a right side pissed off, her nerves were kicking in. Thankfully, he spoke first.

"What was that?" He grunted, his eyes boring into hers with such intensity that she had to avert her gaze, trying to find something to focus her gaze on. "Lucy Aria Pevensie!" He hissed, making her jump in surprise, her eyes locking on his face. A few crew members stopped in their tracks to look on the conversation, which was quickly turning into an argument. Lucy's eyes turned to slits, knowing that as soon as he used her full name, that he meant business. What he did not know, however, was that she meant business as well. "I thought we decided that-"

"No, no. _You _decided for me that I wouldn't spend time with Caspian after hours, which I haven't," if her hands had been behind her back she would have crossed her fingers. Her hands were glued to her hips and she held a strong stance, not planning on losing this fight. _Technically I did...but it wasn't planned. _"But there was never any decision of whether or not we would be..." but she stopped there. Honestly, she wasn't sure what her and Caspian were. That aside, she still needed something good to say so that she sounded convincing enough to get Edmund off of her back. "A couple," she finished, sort of rubbing it in his face. Edmund cringed at the word, looking away and taking a deep breath. "And besides, I think we both know that your _order _for me to stay away from Caspian wasn't decided on account of what you think is best for me, but because you are jealous. In your mind, if I'm not with you, I can't be with anybody. But let me tell you something; you are not Peter or my dad, so you cannot tell me what to do. Caspian and I care for each other, and I'm not going to let your jealousy get in the way of that," she stuffed her nose in the air and eyed him dangerously, daring him to argue with her any further. Edmund did not speak at all, however, but he stared at the ground and walked right past her, going below deck. Lucy stared after him, a mixture of triumph and guilt washing over her. She glanced around her, feeling uncomfortable under the gaze of the crew members that still had not gone back to work after the little show, and hugged herself, bowing her head and making her way below deck toward the barracks where Edmund was staying. She couldn't decide whether or not she wanted to apologize, though her better judgement was telling her not to. The only way to get through to Edmund was to be harsh with him at this point, and it was better coming from her then from Caspian. Still, she didn't want to really hurt him, and hadn't meant to do that with her little rant no matter how much it looked like she did. Slowing down at the door to the barracks, Lucy took a deep breath before pushing lightly on the door, peeking her head inside. Edmund was sitting in his bunk, staring at the wall opposite of her as if he were in a daze. She bit her lip, closing the door behind her quietly, walking up behind him slowly, not wanting to frighten him.

"You were right," his voice filled the quiet air and Lucy froze on the spot, having not realized that he had noticed her presence. "I am jealous." She didn't quite know what to say to that, and settled with sitting beside him on the bunk. She kept a few feet between them, placing her hands in her lap and wringing her fingers together nervously.

"I'm sorry for fussing at you in front of everybody," she began, still keeping her gaze at her lap. "But you can't have everything your way. I'm not spending time with Caspian to make you angry; I'm doing it because I truly care for him," she snuck a glance at him, seeing his face contorted with disgust.

"He's too old."

"It's only five years."

"We're going to leave eventually. You're going to end up with your heart broken. Both of you are," his words stung her slightly, hoping that he wasn't right. Lucy had been praying to Aslan every night to find a reason to keep her here in Narnia, so that she could stay with Caspian forever. This was a highly unlikely wish, she knew that, but she had to keep faith in the great lion, and go on as if she was going to be here for the rest of her life.

"If we do go back, at least I'll know that I was with him for all of the time that I could be. I don't want my time here to be wasted," there was an awkward silence after that, in which time Lucy realized that Edmund had run out of reasons for her to not be with the man that she was falling in love with.

"He had better not hurt you..." Lucy smiled.

"He won't."

**XoXoXoXo**

"Don't go too far, Lucy," Caspian shouted from across the beach in a warning tone, to which Lucy rolled her eyes. They had just arrived on the beautiful island a few minutes before sunset, and she had immediatley climbed out of the row boat and began exploring the beach, leaving the boys behind to drag the boat from the water. She closed her eyes, letting her head fall back, and smiled as the day's final rays of light washed over her face, the calming sound of the heavy waves reminding her of the beach in Cair Paravel. _I hope I can see it one last time before we leave forever..._

"Alright, _Dad,_" she called mockingly, earning a chuckle from him and one from Edmund as well, which was what really surprised her. Ever since their talk earlier that morning, Edmund had been much more cheery, though Lucy could not tell whether or not it was forced. He was known to be a good actor, and could put on a show if he really wanted to. To calm herself, however, Lucy kept telling herself that Edmund truly was in a good mood, and wasn't just putting on a brave face. Lucy kicked off her over-sized boots to let her feet sink into the sand, kicking it around like a child and wishing that Peter and Susan were here to enjoy this with her.

"Having fun?" An amused voice spoke into her ear, wrapping her in his arms from behind. Lucy sighed and leaned back against Caspian's chest.

"I'll have more once you come explore with me," she stated, grasping his hand from its resting place on her waist, unwinding herself from his hug and pulling him towards the forest in the distance. She grunted when she realized how hard he was to move, and that he was resisting her. He chuckled and pulled her back toward him effortlessly, putting a hand to her cheek and pressing his forehead to hers.

"In the morning, darling," he whispered, kissing the tip of her nose. "It's getting dark, and we don't know what could be hiding in those woods. We will all go explore in the morning. Besides," he noted her yawn and how she leaned into him to support her weight. "You need rest." She rolled her eyes and nodded, letting him lead her back down to beach toward where the rest of the crew was setting up their sleeping mats. "I've got you next to me," he whispered in her ear, letting her lay down and kissing her forehead before getting himself settled under his own blankets. Lucy frowned at how far apart they were, scooting a little closer, bringing her mat with her. Caspian smiled at her gesture and did the same, until there was only about a foot of space between the two. Lucy reached out and linked her fingers through his. Finally comfortable, she closed her eyes and began to feel sleep wash over her. "Goodnight, my love," she heard Caspian whisper, as his thumb rubbed the back of her hand soothingly.

"Goodnight, Caspian."

**Please let me know what you think! Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**LUCY'S POV**

"Look here boys." Heavy thudding and raspy, hushed voices awoke Lucy from her slumber, causing her to freeze in fear and keep her eyes clamped tightly shut. "This one's female," the rumbling went on. She could feel hot breath on her face and could sense the presence of several men surrounding her. She did not dare to open her eyes or move, but she wished dearly that her hand had not slipped out of Caspian's grasp in the night, for she would have squeezed it incredibly hard to wake him up. "Lets take her," the man decided, just as she decided to cry out. Unfortunately, a hand went over her mouth and she found herself being picked up high into the air. Her eyes flew open and she struggled to see her captor, but then realized that she could not. There did not appear to be anyone else on the beach except for herself and the crew, and yet she was being carried off. Her hands went to grasp those of the invisible kidnapper, trying her hardest to pull it off so that she could awaken the others. No matter how hard she kicked and struggled, the creature holding her was much too strong, and she could not break free. Tears escaped her eyes as she was pulled into the dark woods, away from the protection of Edmund and Caspian. After what seemed like ages of struggling to no avail, the invisible monster dropped her in a small clearing in the middle of the woods. She immediately jumped to her feet.

"EDMUND!" She screamed, crying out even louder when she was slapped across the face by a hand that she could not see. She cradled her reddening cheek, looking around desperately for any sort of weapon that would help her defend herself, realizing that her dagger lay forgotten on her mat back at the beach. She tried to hold back a sob as she thought of how much she wished Edmund was with her.

"Quiet," one of the creatures hissed from behind her. The voice was close enough that she could feel its breath on her neck. Lucy jumped and turned around, blinking a few times as if her vision was failing her, hoping that this would somehow help her see her kidnappers.

"What are you?" she demanded, trying to put on a brave face, though it was hardly working. She was clearly terrified and clenched her fists in an attempt to stop her hands from violently shaking.

"We are terrifying invisible beasts," another voice sounded from her left and then right.

"Yeah! If you could see us, you would be very imtimidated!" Lucy could not see how it was possible to be any more intimidated than she was at the current moment, but she took his word for it.

"Well what do you want?" she cried out to the air, tossing her head back and forth to address how ever many monsters were circling her, ready to attack.

"We need you to do something for us!"

"Yeah!"

"You must enter the house of the oppressor," one of them explained lowly. Lucy's gut wrenched. The word "oppressor" certainly did not make that task seem easy or safe. She clenched her jaw and took a deep breath.

"What if I don't?" she challenged, trying to make herself sound brave when she was actually quite terrified, hoping her invisible attackers wouldn't catch on.

"We'll kill your friends, starting with Edmund," the voice of the creature who had taken her answered. His reply made her feel numb. She knew that he had only said that because he had heard her say Edmund's name, and that the creatures really did not know which boy Edmund was, but it still made her sick to think of something happening to him because of her. "I'll run him through with my sword!" he roared. Lucy held back a sob.

"No," she squeaked, tears threatening to trail down her cheeks, a lump in her throat. "I'll do it."

"Good little girlie," the same voice cooed. "You must go upstairs into the study, find the book of incantations, and recite the spell that makes the unseen seen." Lucy shook her head in confusion, not sure where to direct her reply.

"Why can't you do it yourselves?" she queried in wonder, unsuccessfully trying not to sound belligerent. There was a moment of silence, followed by the clearing of several throats.

"We can't read," a new voice muttered, shame most likely washing over the face of the invisible man. Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Why didn't you just say so? I would have done it if you'd bothered to explain. You didn't have to threaten me," she huffed. She still feared them, but the fear was quickly being replaced by a healthy dose of annoyance. "Where is this house anyway?" She jumped slightly when she felt a pair of hands on her shoulders and soon realized that the creature was showing her where to look. She squinted her eyes in the direction that she was placed, still unable to see anything but trees and sunlight beginning to creep through the branches. Out of nowhere, a giant mansion slowly appeared in the clearing, and Lucy realized that she had been standing right outside its entrance the entire time. It was beautiful, and she was completely mesmerized.

"Remember, the spell to make the unseen seen." The creature that had pointed her in the right direction let her go, giving her a little push towards the mansion.

"Beware the oppressor!" several creatures warned her, fear evident in their voices. Lucy swallowed a large gulp of air, preparing herself for whatever adventure was in store for her. Taking her steps cautiously and lightly as to not awaken whatever "oppressor" was hiding in this house, Lucy crossed the dangerous threshold, wishing now more than ever that she had slept with her dagger near in its sheath during the night. The mansion was beautiful, decorated with hundreds of gorgeous paintings. Statues lined the walls & a grand staircase was centered in the foyer, its stairway covered with a velvet, crimson runner. Lucy hissed as she stepped on the first stair, making it creak loudly. She stood frozen, her eyes scanning her surroundings, hoping that she had not awakened the oppressor. After a few moments of dead silence, she figured that she was alright and continued up the stairs with greater care. Thankfully, the first room she came across on the second floor was a marvelous study. Hundreds of thousands of books were displayed on towering shelves and a wooden desk was placed in the middle of the room. Looking around first to make sure that she was alone, Lucy made her way to the desk, her heart leaping as she noticed the giant, leather bound book on the desk. The words, "Book of Incantations" was carved into the cover in beautiful calligraphy. There was only one problem, of course. It was locked. Lucy pressed her brows together, feeling for a key hole, growing increasingly frustrated when she could not find one_. If those monsters are going to force me to do this for them, they could have at least told me how to open the darned book. _After fussing with it a bit longer, she noticed that the desk showed engravings of angels carrying trumpets. They were moving & blowing into their instruments. Lucy sucked in a deep breath & blew directly at the spell book, smiling triumphantly when she was able to pull it open with ease afterwards. She noticed many spells that she would have liked to test, but was rather keen on finding the one that would help remove herself and her friends from potential danger. She was pretty much set upon doing what she was told and high-tailing it out of there when the beauty spell caught her eye.

"An infallible spell to make you she; the beauty you've always wanted to be," she recited, mesmerized. Looking to the opposite page, a picture of a pretty young girl changed before her very eyes. Susan's image stared back at her. Lucy shook her head, confused, but noticed that when she moved, the image of her elder sister did, as well. She put a hand to her cheek & Susan's image mirrored her actions. "It's me," she breathed, observing her "reflection" in awe. "I'm beautiful." Her eyes lingered over the mysterious photograph for a few more moments before traveling up to find the rest of the spell written just above it. Chewing on her bottom lip nervously, she tried to work out what to do. Lucy never thought of herself as a beauty, and was constantly comparing herself to her older sister. She had been fully aware of Caspian's crush on Susan when they had first met him during their last visit to Narnia. Jealousy and rage filled her heart as she remembered, wondering if reciting the spell would make Caspian love her more. Would he ask her to stay if she was beautiful like Susan? _He's told me that he finds me to be beautiful already & I should just hurry up and get out of here_. A much more insidious voice, however, whispered the opposite. _You cannot be sure what is in his heart. What if Caspian is only settling for you because he knows that Susan will never come back? This spell will make you so beautiful that Susan will be erased from his memory._ Lucy made up her mind soon after. I am not going to risk losing Caspian she told herself as she tore the page from the book. Almost instantaneously, an overwhelming feeling of nausea and fear struck through her. What would Aslan think of her for acting this way? _I have to do this_, she tried to assure herself. Tucking the paper into her tunic, she flipped through the remaining pages of the book to locate the spell to make the unseen seen.

**XoXoXoXo**

**CASPIAN'S POV**

"Ugh," Caspian groaned as a stab of pain went through his back. He was not used to sleeping on the sand. He tossed his head to the side, moving his hand around to find Lucy. Eyes still closed, he pressed his brows together when he did not feel her beside him. His eyes flew open. Sitting up in alarm he looked around and felt fear strike through him. Lucy was nowhere to be found and there were several rather large footprints in the sand. His heart beat unevenly as he dashed to where Edmund lay, shaking him violently. "Ed! Edmund...EDMUND!" The boy shot up, crying out as if he were being attacked, before looking at Caspian as if he had gone mad.

"WHAT?"

"Lucy is gone! Someone has taken her! Look!" Caspian pointed to the sandy area that surrounded Lucy's sleeping mat, watching Edmund's eyes widen with fear as he took in the footprints and Lucy's dagger lying there, forgotten. "We've got to find her," he stated, ears buzzing. He did not want to imagine what sort of creature could have taken her while they slept unknowingly_. I can't lose her now, I've only just made her mine. I need her._ Both men were shaking as they wakened the crew. They needed to move now. Caspian grabbed his sword tightly in his fist and lead the way, calling out his beloved's name repeatedly and praying to Aslan that her sweet voice would answer. He ran as fast as his legs could carry him, the added adrenaline gave him the strength to move quickly as he cursed himself for not watching over her more closely during the night. _We should have stayed on the ship until morning. It was my call, and now this is all my fault. Come on, Lucy, Lucy, Lucy._ He led the crew into a small clearing, looking around desperately for any sign. The was nothing to be seen. He cursed under his breath and hit one of the trees in frustration, eyes widening when his hand hit something that was neither the tree he was aiming for, nor anything that he could see. "What the-ARGH!" Someone punched Caspian in the gut & he fell to the ground from the force of it. Growling, he reached for his fallen sword, only to see it rise in the air as it was thrown across the clearing.

"Hey!" Edmund snapped as his own sword was stolen from his grasp. This happened to the rest of the crew's swords, as well, until there was a massive pile of swords just beyond their reach. They were surrounded and helpless. Caspian's eyes widened as he noticed a massive footprint in the grass, similar to those that had surrounded Lucy's sleeping mat. This had to belong to the same creature that had taken her. He jumped up and stood his ground.

"Where is the girl that you took last night?" he demanded, not exactly sure where to direct his question. His eyes blazed with anger. "Where have you taken her?" He heard roaring laughter, a sound which only fueled his anger.

"We make the rules!" he heard from behind him.

"Yeah! Tell him chief!" _Chief? So this is his fault._ Caspian could not tell if the leader had moved, but he turned in the general direction of the Chief's voice, his glare never faltering as he spoke.

"Listen here, I may not be able to see you, but I can assure you that it will not stop me from eventually hunting you down and making you wish you had never been born. If you don't tell me where she is right this moment, there will be serious consequences." Caspian clenched his fists. He meant every word with every fiber of his being. Before another word could be spoken, Caspian and the rest of the crew noticed that the creatures were slowly shimmering into focus! Caspian glanced at Edmund next to him, willing him to be prepared to attack whatever hideous creatures were threatening Lucy's well-being. Edmund's eyes did not meet his own, however. The younger boy's attention was focused directly in front of him, his hand fisted around his sword so tightly that his knuckles were turning white. As Caspian stared at the creatures that were now visible to him, there was only one thought going through his mind. _You have got to be joking._ The crew was surrounded by numerous one legged creatures who greatly resembled pudgy dwarfs. Their bellies were rounded and they were buck toothed, and yet they growled at their opponents as if they were the most threatening creatures in the world. Caspian snorted with laugher, instantly relaxing. It was obvious now that he could defend himself easily with or without a sword.

"What's so funny, eh?" the fattest one prodded, his head held high. "You had better wipe that grin from your face or I'll be doing it for you!" Edmund chuckled.

"Seriously?" The younger boy was holding his stomach from laughing so hard. "What are you going to do? Squash us with your fat bellies?" He shot Caspian a grin, who returned it with a shake of his head.

"Really though," the king interrupted. "Where is the girl?" He had not forgotten the matter at hand. He could only imagine how frightened Lucy must have felt. He needed no answer, though. A moment later a spectacular mansion appeared, and Lucy was seen walking slowly towards them. He watched her eyes widen as they fell upon him and the others and he smiled thankfully as she quickened her pace to meet up with them. As she got closer, Caspian noticed that she was being followed by a strange man who seemed to make the dwarves rather nervous. As soon as they caught sight of him, they screamed like little girls and began hopping away. He decided to ignore their odd behavior for the time being as Lucy was only a few feet from him and all he wanted to do was take her in his arms and never her let go. In hindsight, he knew that she was never in any real danger, but he still hated going through the fear of not knowing if she was alright or even alive. Her eyes lingered over him for a moment, lighting up beautifully, before she moved right past him and threw her arms around Edmund. Caspian felt as if she had stabbed him in the heart.

"Edmund! I thought those creatures were going to hurt you!" She mumbled into his neck, sounding as if she was trying her hardest not to cry as she clutched fistfuls of fabric from his shirt, afraid that he might disappear. Caspian averted his gaze and tried to keep his anger in check. _Of course she would go right to him._ Edmund hugged her back possessively, sighing in relief, as he kissed the side of her head in a "brotherly" fashion. After what seemed like hours of agonizing torture, Edmund let her go, giving Caspian an awkward look that might have been a sorry excuse for a silent apology. Lucy thought nothing of it, smiling at Caspian excitedly, as she prepared herself, expecting Caspian to pick her up and twirl her around. As much as he wanted to, he was upset that he was not the first person she turned to to after her ordeal. He wanted to punch something, and Edmund seemed to be the prime choice. Lucy's eyes scanned his face, confused. She didn't seem to get that she had done anything wrong. But now, knowing how Edmund felt about her, Caspian only felt anger. "Caspian?" Lucy whispered, as the others sensed the awkwardness of the moment. They quickly looked elsewhere in order to give the couple some privacy. "Is something wrong?" She put a hand on his chest and looked up at him worriedly. Her big blue eyes tugged at his heart. He sighed and took her in his arms, kissing the tip of her nose. _I cannot resist her, even when I'm angry._

"No, of course not my love." His eyes quickly scanned her over to make certain that she had not been hurt. "Are you alright?" She nodded, not believing him, and not happy with the subject change.

"Are you angry because I hugged Edmund first?" she asked, amusement evident in her voice. "Are you jealous?" He rolled his eyes, not wanting to admit to his jealousy of Edmund. She was obviously okay, so he did not have to dote over her any further.

"No."

"Caspian..." She kept going, looking like an angel and yet angering him like a devil. He growled, releasing her and turned away to pick up his fallen sword.

"I said no, Lucy. Now drop it."

**Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think!**


End file.
